


hold me close

by uwu



Category: Falling Skies
Genre: Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 12:27:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1858062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uwu/pseuds/uwu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He missed him. He missed him even when he was right next to him, because he hadn’t been his Ben in a while. Hadn’t realized just how much he missed his little brother until he saw him in the flesh, and it was just them talking, nevermind the skitters in the background. Just him and his brother, not another person in the world</p>
            </blockquote>





	hold me close

**Author's Note:**

> for adele

He missed him. He missed him even when he was right next to him, because he hadn’t been _his_ Ben in a while. Hadn’t realized just how much he missed his little brother until he saw him in the flesh, and it was just them talking, nevermind the skitters in the background. Just him and his brother, not another person in the world.

And once he hugs Ben he realizes, he doesn’t want to let him go. Doesn’t ever want to let go of him again, drags him in closer. Revels in the feel of his (not so little) brother in his arms, and breathes in his familiar, comforting smell.  

He smiled at Ben, “Come on, lets go talk.”

***

And then they’re kissing. Up until this point, Hal hadn’t really paid any attention to Ben’s lips (ok maybe he stared at them a bit before, but they were so pink could you blame him), hadn’t paid much attention to how much experience Ben might have picked up. Now that’s all he’s thinking about, well that and the feel of Ben’s hair in his hands, and the fact that while enthusiastic Ben didn’t have much skill (that shouldn’t have sent a thrill up his spine, it’s bad enough he was kissing his _brother_ ).

He’s better at this than Ben, he knows what he’s doing and Ben _doesn’t_. He feels himself grinning into the kiss at that. He’s the big brother again. Presses him into the wall of some secluded, dilapidated house that reminds him of old make out spots. Opens his mouth, loving how pliant Ben is, not fighting back or resisting, arching up into Hal (and Hal doesn’t want to think about the fact that Ben’s taller, even if it’s only one inch.)

Drags his hand through Ben’s hair, dragging him closer to him, not bothering to be gentle about it. Draws back to mouth at Ben’s neck, as he gasps into the air, out of breath like he hasn’t been since he got those spikes. Thinks of all the times Ben told him to back off, and told him to leave it, but now Ben’s encouraging him to keep going, keep on getting closer and closer.

And then Ben asks, stuttered and awkward, “Can you- can you. Teach me?”

***

It doesn’t actually happen until a week later, until they’ve both had time to think, until they both should’ve realized this was _incest_ and Not Okay. But it still happened, they still went out on patrol together, and Hal still had his little brother under him, on the bed of some person long gone, of an abandoned house.

Before coming he did the responsible thing, because he’s the big brother and that’s his job (and he can’t believe Ben’s _letting_ him), he got some lube and condoms (and he never wants to think about how awkward _that_ was; sneaking off during a patrol). He was doing this responsibly, after all. He was teaching Ben.

***

He didn’t know what he expected, maybe an awkward first time, or something clinical, but not this. Not Hal pressing him into a bed, kissing him, dragging his lips down Ben’s neck and sucking bruises that has him wondering how he’s gonna explain them, holding him down (or rather Ben letting Hal believe he’s holding him down).

Not a hurried, uncoordinated mess of shucking their clothes off (Ben so grateful he’s on his back; hiding his spikes), and Hal smiling up at him, self assured and happy. For all that Hal’s not saying much, Ben’s still learning a lot, learns what makes Hal moan, and what makes him lose the front he puts on for everyone. He also learns that he really likes fingers in his ass.

***

It hurt a little when Hal slid inside, which was to be expected, he was a virgin, and asshole’s were made for stuff to leave them not enter. After a bit though, the pain slid away and was replaced by pleasure, and Hal started actually moving. Fucking into his little brother, while Ben moaned up at him, pink mouth open whispering Hal’s name, moving together (they always were a good team).

“You ok?” Hal asked grinning down at Ben. “Yeah I- yeah.”

“You know,” said Hal casually, “all I ever wanted to be was your big brother.” Like they were just having a normal conversation, like Hal wasn’t balls deep in his little brother, “to teach you, help you along you know; be there for you.” Ben let out a choked sound as Hal gave a particularly hard thrust, trying to catch up, out of breath and falling behind just like old times. He grabbed at Hal, hands slip sliding up and down his back until he got a grip, and tugged Hal in closer.

He breathed in, and just stopped thinking for once, let go, and let it just be him and Hal. No aliens, no people, no dad, just them. And for once, that was enough.

***

He didn’t realize until they got back that he’d accidentally put on Hal’s shirt instead of his in the fumble for their clothing. He smiled.

 


End file.
